Adding numbers
by Misura
Summary: Aya watches while Yohji helps Omi with his homework. [slight YohjiOmi and AyaKen]


Adding numbers

Warnings/notes : hints at Yohji/Omi, faint hints at Aya/Ken, slight fluff 

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 17th july 2003, by Misura

**********

The scene had occurred so often now that it had almost become a ritual, in which everyone played his part. No surprises. Nothing new.

Useless, in a way. Yet Omi kept starting it.

Aya had no idea why, what the blond hoped to accomplish by it or what satisfaction he gained from it. But he didn't care enough to ask. Or to change the way things went.

Even if he sometimes thought he was the only one who saw what was really going on.

"Yohji-kun?" Omi asked, catching jade eyes with his skyblue ones.

"Yes, Omittchi?" Yohji smiled.

"Could you help me with my homework a little?" Omi turned his gaze to the table, as if embarrassed at having to ask for aid.

"Of course, chibi." Yohji's smile broadened.

Aya sighed. Omi was one of the best pupils in his class. Which was rather amazing, considering what else he had to occupy his young mind aside from school.

"You see, I have to solve this problem for maths only I'm completely stumped." Omi drew out his book with excercises, opening it at the offending problem.

"Hmm, let me see." Yohji walked over to Omi, leaning over the boy's shoulder to study the figures on the page in front of him. "That definitely looks complicated."

"Uh-huh." Omi nodded.

"But I'm sure we can puzzle out the answer together." Yohji grabbed a chair, sitting down next to the younger boy. Of course, they had to press real close together to both be able to see the page. Aya snorted softly.

Yohji's hand wandered slowly up to Omi's shoulder.

Omi leaned into the touch a little, seemingly oblivious to it, chewing on his pencil, until Yohji took it out of his mouth with a frown and a whispered comment that made Omi blush.

Aya would never admit to it, but he was thoroughly enjoying himself watching the two.

That they were completely ignoring his presence ought to have bothered him a bit perhaps, only it didn't. It felt ... nice. They didn't mind him being there.

They *trusted* him, trusted he wouldn't remark on how Yohji's arm was now draped around Omi's shoulders, or how Omi's head was fitting perfectly in the crack of Yohji's neck.

"Good evening, everybody, I'm home again!" Ken's cheerful voice disrupted the peace.

Yohji scooted away a little, while Omi refocused on the page. Neither of them was looking embarrassed or annoyed. This *did* puzzle Aya a little still.

If they weren't embarrassed or annoyed by Ken's arrival, why did they quit?

"Good evening, Ken-kun!" Omi chirped.

"Scored some this time, Kenken?" Yohji smirked.

Ken shook his head. "You know I'm just their trainer, Yohji! It wouldn't be fair if I played too."

"Ah, yes, I forgot. You're not a player, are you, Kenken?" Yohji leaned back, an expression on his face that was so different from the one before Ken had walked in that Aya found it hard to believe he had ever seen it.

"You know that." Ken blinked, pouring himself a cold drink from the fridge.

"Well, I'm very sorry, Omittchi, but I have not a clue on how to deal with this nightmare of a problem. Guess maths isn't my strong suit." Yohji rose.

"That's okay, Yohji-kun, thanks for trying." Omi smiled brightly.

"Any time, chibi." Yohji grinned, ruffling the younger boy's hair. "Any time. Now, I really need a cigarette. All that thinking ... "

"No smoking in the shop!" Omi called after him.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry." Yohji sauntered out of the kitchen, not looking back.

"You're having trouble with maths-homework again, Omi?" Ken inquired, walking over to peek at the open schoolbook. 

"No, not at all!" Omi closed the book with a snap, before Ken could see the problem that, Aya was convinced, he had solved ages ago already.

"But Yohji said ... " Ken protested.

"I'm going to read a bit in my room." Omi carelessly tossed the book back in his bag.

"Have fun." Aya remarked softly. Omi whipped around to stare at him, but, as always, the redhead's face was unreadable.

"I didn't know you liked reading." Ken blinked. "Isn't that a bit ... low-tech for you?"

"We learn something new about ourselves every day, don't we, Ken-kun?" Omi beamed.

"No doubt." Aya murmured, low enough to be ignored by both Omi and Ken.

Omi disappeared to upstairs, leaving Aya with Ken.

"So ... how was the game?" Aya inquired softly.

Ken's face lit up immediately. "It was great, Aya! You should have been there!"

"Maybe next time." Aya replied, knowing he'd said that the time before too. And all the times before that one ...

~OWARI~


End file.
